ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Furno (Metaverse)
Furno, also known as Furnorochi, is a space kaiju of unknown origin that is said to have built many structures across the multiverse. He now aids the Titans in protecting the Multiverse from any evil that appears. During his spare time he likes to look up dank memes and sometimes he even makes his own. Title: Architect of the Cosmos Appearance Furno's body is long and serpentine in appearance, covered in red and black scales. He has six short legs, all with five fingers and sharp claws. His head is more akin to a dragon's, with four horns and larger fangs. Personality Furno is an introvert, preferring to mind his own business and let the others be without interfering in their personal problems. Despite this, he likes to listen to others' conversations without taking part in them more often than not. He occasionally tries talking to people and has made some friends since his arrival on the Rift Café. When working on his structures, he is focused and tries to slack off as little as possible in hopes of getting the job done faster. He dislikes being asked if he needs help and prefers to do everything alone. He can get very arrogant and easily offended, additionally he tends to misinterpret things and overlook details, often confusing himself and others. History Born at an unknown point in time in an unknown universe, Furno was known as the Architect of the Cosmos for a reason. He built massive structures spanning several planets and even solar systems in different universes. Most of his creations were ordered by greater forces or high-ranking members of different societies. This went on for a several millenia until one day he made his way into the Rift Café, what he was doing in the Café's home universe in the first place is unknown, but regardless he made his way to the area. He ended up being a regular customer there and made several friends who he often joins in their adventures. It was around that time he began actually caring about the well-being of the omniverse and began joining his allies in battles against evil forces such as those of the blood of Anathemus. Meanwhile, he was still going on his own adventures across the many universes while still working on his structures. To date, his greatest creation has to be the Bridge Between Worlds, a massive bridge said to connect several universes that he has been working on for as long as he can remember himself. Ultra Fight Sockpuppet Furno is scheduled to appear in this series. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off He is scheduled to appear in this spin-off of Parody Hero Taisen. Ruins of Gyeron TBA Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse TBA Powers and Abilities Special * Orochi Blaze : A powerful stream of flames fired from his mouth, it is hot enough to melt through rocks. It appears a stream of flames surrounded by red lightning. * Calamity Burst : His most powerful attack. Furno uses all of his offensive abilities at once at their maximum power. It is extremely deadly so he rarely uses it, fearing its destructive potential. * Fireballs : He can shoot a barrage of fireballs from his mouth that explode upon coming into contact with anything. * Shock Beams : Golden spiraling beams of energy that are fired from his eyes. They are one of his weakest abilities, however he can fire them in continuous streams that progressively get more powerful. * Cursed Thunder : Streams of golden lightning fired from his appendages, it can be used to pick up and throw around objects and even living beings, the heavier the object, the harder it is for it to be picked up. Anything that weighs less than 250,000 tons is fine. ** Furno can fire an offensive version from his mouth that also damages his foe. * Scale Shot : He can fire a barrage of his scales at his foe, they can cause poisoning and nausea to any being hit by a large amount of them. New scales will eventually regrow after this attack has been used. Physical * Corona Cut : He can perform an electric slashing attack with the blades on his elbows by making them shine in an orange light. * Energy Absorption : By biting his foe he can steal their energy and increase his power. * Toxic Bite : By biting his foe he can release deadly toxins into their bloodstream. * Electrocution : By impaling his opponent with the orange spikes in his body, he can electrocute them. * Karate : He sucks at this but at least he tries. Miscellaneous * Magic Usage : He can use magic in battle, however he is not very experienced with using it so he prefers not to. * Mind-Control Immunity : He cannot be mind-controlled by other beings regardless of their power level. Or at least he claims so, in reality it's more likely that the things in his mind are so horrid, anyone who tries to take control of his mind ends up seeing them and is driven off by how vile they are. * Fire Absorption : By absorbing fire he can heal himself. * Inferno : He can light the battlefield on fire so that he has an advantage in the battle. * Dank Memes : He uses dank memes to either make his opponents cringe to death or laugh their guts off. * We are Beast the One : He has a phone which he can use to call Beast the One, together they perform a musical number. * Lens Flare : His eyes can glow a bright red color and emit a blinding flash. * Dimensional Travel : Furno can create portals to other universes. Likes * Dank Memes * Memes in general * Making his own memes * Youtube * Video Games * Whow * This amazing thing * Parodies * Music Dislikes * Rule34 artists * People who can't take a joke * Unnecessary sex jokes * Being looked down upon by others * People who can't take criticism * Fanboys/Fangirls * Cringy Fandoms * Absolute idiots * People who make the same mistakes over and over * Raptorised Godzilla designs * Unfinished stuff * Not capitalising anything * Capitalising everything * People with a bossy attitude * Racist/Sexist/Homophobic people * Weaboos Trivia * A bunch of his attacks are based on attacks of other kaiju, such as Kaizer Ghidorah and Zaigorg. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Live Chat Metaverse